Un balón, dos lobos
by Kai - Akane
Summary: Es una historia sobre el equipo Raymond OC ¿Qué tanto podría afectarle a Endo la aparición de unos mellizos? El mundo nunca lo sabrá... ¡NO TIENE YAOI! ENTENDIDO ?
1. ¿Una señal del destino?

1. ¿Una señal del destino?

Endo estaba animando al equipo mientras entrenaban, Kabeyama practicaba junto con Goenji el Gol Relámpago pero Goenji accidentalmente (**o quizás no ¬¬)** se apoyó mal sobre Kabeyama provocando que el cayera hacia la banca donde se encontraban Ante Ojos y Someoka, dejándolos con una lesión que les (**costó la vida XD ¡**_Ya cállate Kai! ¬¬_) impedía participar en el torneo fútbol frontera (_en realidad en ningún torneo, _** pensaba que yo era quien dice los chistes ¬¬)**. Endo se dio cuenta de esta dificultad así que decidió hacer una campaña para conseguir nuevos jugadores (_sí, saco la banderita xD)_.

- *(8)Necesitaaaamos jugadores únanse al equipo de fútbol(8)

Al mismo tiempo dos hermanos pasaban cerca del ruidoso Endo.

Hermano menor: ¿Participamos?

Hermana mayor: Creo que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Hermano menor: Tienes razón son unos idiotas y la verdad todo el mundo lo es…

Volviendo a la historia "principal" Endo ya se iba a casa resignado por no haber encontrado buenos jugadores para su equipo y pensando en como decirle a su equipo que no podrían participar en el torneo cuando escucho un sonido que le parecía bastante conocido, el sonido de un balón de fútbol rebotando. Endo pensó:

-¿Será que aquí estarán los jugadores que necesito?

* * *

_Qué les ha parecido? espero que les haya gustado aunque sólo sea la introducción ^w^_

**Por favor, tengan piedad con sus comentarios es nuestro primer fic **


	2. No te metas con los mellizos

2. No te metas con los mellizos.

Endo siguió el sonido hasta que encontró su fuente. Dos hermanos mellizos se encontraban practicando con un balón, tenían una gran habilidad con él. La hermana tenía el cabello totalmente negro, exceptuando la punta que era gris, largo hasta la cintura y recogido en dos "colas" y el hermano menor tenía el cabello gris exceptuando la parte trasera. Ambos tenían los ojos rojos carmesí.

Estaban practicando en un callejón. Endo apenas se asomó, los hermanos percibieron su presencia y detuvieron su práctica.

Hermana mayor: Déjanos adivinar

Hermano menor: Eres ese ruidoso chico

Hermana mayor: Del equipo de fútbol

Hermano menor: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Endo: Eto… Les quería preguntar si es que quieren unirse al equipo e fútbol.

Los mellizos se miran el uno al otro y contestan simultáneamente:

-¡No!

-Pero ¿Por qué? (**Endo preguntando estupideces**)

- Porque es aburrido ¬¬

- Ah… OK

Endo se fue muy desilusionado a su casa.

Mientras tanto…

Los mellizos ya habían llegado a su casa y, luego de cenar y de alimentar a su perro, fueron a la habitación del menor y se sentaron a conversar.

-¿Crees que Endo se rinda?

-No.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Sí, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Las cáscaras de banana o el auto?

-Creo que lo del auto es demasiado, recuerda cómo quedó ese profesor después de eso…

* * *

Flash Back

-¡No toleraré ninguna de sus travesuras nunca más!

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros! ya fue suficiente… ¡Se irán suspendidos por una semana!

Esa misma tarde diseñaron un plan infalible para vengarse de su maestro.

Al día siguiente, esperaron a que ese profesor saliera de la escuela y observaron cómo caía en cada una de sus trampas.

Cuando el profesor se cansó de tantas trampas dijo:

-¡Detengan las trampas!

Los mellizos no lo escucharon y cuando el profesor llegó a la última de las trampas, un auto lo golpeo (_y apareció Nelson y le dijo: jaja xD) _y quedó inconsciente. Cuando despertó, había perdido la memoria y tratando de recuperarla, se volvió loco.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

-Los mellizos decidieron crear un plan pero sólo para burlarse de Endo, así que tomaron todas las precauciones para evitar un posible desastre.

* * *

_Este ya es el 2º cap pero no sabemos _

**si seguir porque naaadie comenta **


	3. Inicio de la maldición Usage

3. Inicio de la maldición Usage.

Eran como las 5:00 AM la hermana mayor fue a la habitación del menor y lo encontró ya despierto.

Hermana mayor: ¿Estás listo?

Hermano menor: Nací listo.

Hermana mayor: OK, vamos, pero no hables con frases estúpidas ¬¬

Hermano menor: ¿Por qué? si es verdad, si no hubiera nacido listo habría muerto…

Hermana mayor: Ya para de hablar estupideces ¬¬

Hermano menor: OK u.u

Recogieron un gran bolso negro y partieron hacia la secundaria. La secundaria abría a las 7:00 AM. Así que tenían suficiente tiempo para preparar todo para que su plan fuera llevado a cabo.

Prepararon trampas tan simples que sólo Endo podría caer en ellas.(**XD Endo no sabrá que lo golpeó** _kai… ¡No digas estupideces!_)

Exactamente a las 6:45 AM, terminaron de colocar las trampas. Se fueron rápidamente a casa a dejar el bolso y se pusieron a jugar PS2, ya que las clases recién comenzaban a las 8:00 AM

A las 7:45 AM los mellizos se fueron hacia la secundaria. Cuando estaban llegando, percibieron que Endo venía tras ellos y antes de que les dijera nada, se las arreglaron para perderlo de vista y éste se cayera a un charco.

En clases…

Profesora: En resumen una potencia es la cantidad de veces que se multiplica un número por sí mismo… bla, bla, bla… (_Súper torpedo para hacer trampa en la prueba de matemáticas xD_)

Endo: Porfavor chicos, ¡únanse!

Ambos: ¡No!

Endo: pero, porfiiiis… (Endo pone cara de perrito abandonado)

Hermana mayor: Si no te rindes caerás…

Hermano menor: En la maldición Usage.

Endo: (grita) ¡Quééé!

Profesoras: Endo, resume lo que acabo de decir.

Endo: Eto… Eto… (**Endo no tiene nada en la cabeza, **_como siempre ¬¬_)

Profesora: ¡Suficiente! ¡Sal del aula ahora mismo!

Endo sale del aula y se tropieza con una cáscara de banana, Endo pensó: (_Sí, Endo realmente piensa_)

-¡OH no! ¡La maldición Usage ya comenzó!

* * *

**Gracias ****HiZaKi por tu comentario**

si _no fuera por eso no seguiríamos escribiendo :)_

**HiZaKi presidente! **_xD_


	4. Intentos fallidos

_Antes que nada les comunicamos_ **que este chapter salió rápido y**_ es producto de un momento de inspiración_, **el siguiente no sabemos si saldrá luego **_pero intentaremos terminarlo lo más pronto posible..._ **y nos vamos de vacaciones!**

* * *

4. Intentos fallidos.

Endo se levantó del suelo y se puso a pensar:

-Esos mellizos!… tal vez la maldición no sea peor que esto y, como el equipo es primero, seguiré intentando. Tarde o temprano dirán que sí.

Los mellizos, cuando oyeron el sonido de Endo resbalando por culpa de la cáscara de banana, penso la hermana mayor:

-Ya cayó en la primera…

Cuando la clase terminó y sonó la campana para el almuerzo, los mellizos continuaron con el plan. Endo los esperaba en la puerta del aula los mellizos sonrieron con malicia cuando notaron que Endo estaba allí y dijo en voz baja el hermano menor:

-Justo como lo planeamos…

Endo al intentar acercárseles, tropezó con una cuerda y un balde de agua helada le cayó encima pero estaba convencido de que soportaría todas esas travesuras y conseguiría a toda costa que le dijeran que sí.

Los mellizos sabían que Endo no se rendiría así que siguieron caminando tranquilamente hacia el patio de la secundaria, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de que Endo había quedado mojado.

Ellos todavía caminaban ignorando a Endo quien los seguía hasta que se cayó en un agujero de aproximadamente 2 metros de profundidad.

Los mellizos miraban a Endo desde arriba

Hermana mayor: ¿Ya te rindes?

Hermano menor: ¿O quieres más?

Endo: ¡Nunca me rendiré!

Hermano menor: Entonces quédate ahí

Hermana mayor: Hasta que te canses, bye

Los hermanos se dieron media vuelta y se fueron. Pasaron varios minutos hasta la hora de entrenar cuando Goenji y Kido pasaban junto a la trampa

Endo: Chicos ayúdenme a salir de aquí… Por favor…

Goenji: ¿Pero qué haces ahí? Endo – y le toma un brazo

Kido: Te subiremos enseguida- Kido le toma el otro brazo – 1...2...3!

Y suben a Endo

Kido: ¿Que hacias ahí Endo?

Endo: Digamos que caí en una trampa de los próximos integrantes de nuestro equipo…

Goenji: y ¿Quiénes son?

Endo: Eto… no les he preguntado sus nombres (_Endo demostrando su estupidez_).

Goenji: -.-U

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento Endo les pidió a Kido y a Goenji que lo ayudaran a convencer a los mellizos.

-Chicos ayúdenme a convencerlos, son realmente buenos en esto.

- No te ayudaremos, ni quiero ni pensar que nos harán

-Goenji tienes razón

-OK u.u (_Endo decepcionado _**se quiere poner a llorar buabua.**_ Ni Goenji ni Kido le hicieron caso…_)

Endo decidió buscar a los mellizos por su cuenta y cayó en varias trampas una tras otra aunque ni siquiera los hubiera visto, pero se seguía diciendo así mismo:

-El equipo es primero, el equipo es primero…

Al día siguiente Endo llegó a la secundaria con la mochila llena de tréboles de cuatro hojas, herraduras y cualquier otro objeto que le diera "suerte" fueron tantas las cosas que puso en su mochila, que se le olvidó llevar su equipo para jugar fútbol y los cuadernos. (_Endo sigue siento estúpido_)

* * *

_Gracias por los comentarios HiZaKi y Kida Masaomi._

***Se aceptan, sugerencias, dudas, críticas¬¬ y lo que se les ocurra :)* Akira presidente!( es nuestro perro xD)**


	5. Un día sin Endo

5. Un día sin Endo.

Endo se llevó un gran regaño por no traer los cuadernos (**cada vez más idiota)** quedó castigado y no podría salir en los recreos.

-¡Qué bien!-dijo la hermana mayor- no nos volverá a molestar por el resto del día.

-Por lo menos hasta la salida, desearía que lo castigaran para siempre – dijo el hermano menor-¿Qué tal si le hacemos bromas a otros chicos?

- ¿O a algunos profesores? – La hermana mayor concluyó la frase del menor- me parece una buena idea, ya que hacerle bromas sólo a Endo me parece aburrido…

-Entonces comencemos...

Luego de que el hermano menor dijera esta frase, sonó la campana para entrar a clases así que su plan fue pospuesto para el siguiente recreo.

Durante la clase los mellizos estaban planeando su plan, de todos modos les aburría escuchar al profesor hablando, hablando y hablando. El profesor se dio cuenta de que no le prestaban atención y les dijo:

- A ver mellizos Usage resuman lo que he explicado.

- La métrica se ocupa de la formación rítmica de un poema. Cuando se trata de prosa, se trata de prosa rítmica.- Contestaron al unísono- El estudio métrico comprende tres partes fundamentales: el verso, la estrofa y el poema. La métrica también es la cantidad de sílabas en las que se divide un verso. ¿Continuamos? (_Los mellizos nunca se rebajaran al nivel de Endo, ver chapter 3_)

- No, no, está bien así-dijo el profesor enfadado y muy desconcertado, pues nunca nadie le había hecho un resumen sobre la clase que fuera perfecto, así que pensó que se estaban burlando de él.

Al final de la clase el profesor entregó las calificaciones de los exámenes y los mellizos se dieron cuenta de que había un error, ya que en el último examen les había puesto una calificación muy baja, siendo que sus exámenes habían sido contestados perfectamente.

- Eto… profesor… - Dijo la hermana mayor.

- creemos que ha habido un error en esta calificación- El hermano menor termino la frase de la mayor.

- ¡Ese no es mi problema!- Les contestó bruscamente el profesor.

Esa sola frase desató la ira de los mellizos, se vengarían de él durante el recreo.

Al sonar la campana fueron los primeros en salir, esperaron un minuto y activaron la alarma de incendios quemando un montón de papeles en el pasillo de la secundaria, se preocuparon de que no hubiera quedado ninguna huella digital ni nada que los delatara (_El crimen perfecto xD_) y durante el gran alboroto los mellizos aprovecharon para ingresar a la sala de profesores y pusieron trampas en el escritorio del profesor, auque de todos modos no sería una broma tan terrible como la de su antiguo profesor.

Cuando apagaron los papeles encendidos, todo volvió a la normalidad, el recreo continuó como de costumbre, el profesor estaba llegando a su escritorio, se tropezó con algo y derramó café sobre unos papeles que debía entregar al final de las clases.

Cuando sonó la campana entraron como de costumbre, fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, la clase continuó como de costumbre hasta que sonó la campana del almuerzo.

Los mellizos pasaron cerca de una chica, que era muy presumida, se creía princesa y según ella era la más popular de la secundaria (**Aún no la conozco y ya la odio)**.

- OH, chicos –Le dijo a sus seguidores- Miren ahí van los mellizos solitarios, se dice que son unos delincuentes y que a sus padres los mató la policía mientras robaban un banco.

El hermano menor apretó los puños en señal de enojo, pero la mayor lo contuvo y le dijo:

-No le hagas caso sólo es una estúpida que se cree más de lo que es.

-Claro.

-De todos modos nos vengaremos de ella por mentir sobre nuestros padres…

Lo primero que hicieron fue colocar una falsa carta de amor firmada por el chico más popular de la escuela dentro de su casillero, en esa carta decía que se juntarían bajo el árbol de cerezo que estaba más alejado, la "princesita" se creyó el cuento y fue hacía allá, se paró exactamente donde los mellizos habían calculado que se colocaría a esperar, ella sin darse cuenta pisó una cuerda que estaba enganchada por medio de poleas a un gran balde de pintura color verde militar, el color que odiaba. Salió corriendo y tropezó con un gran charco de barro. Luego de esto los mellizos lo hicieron caer un gran barril lleno de miel (_No tengo idea de donde lo sacaron._). Justo después sonó la campana y entraron a clases, en ese momento la profesora anunció que tomarían la foto del anuario, los mellizos estaban felices, pues su venganza estaría completa. (**Arriba los mellizos)**

-Este día fue mucho más productivo de lo que pensamos-susurraron al mismo tiempo.

A la hora de salida Endo había terminado su castigo y pensó que los amuletos que había llevado habían contrarrestado los efectos de la maldición, así que al día siguiente volvería a traer los amuletos, pero esta vez no olvidaría sus cuadernos y su equipo para jugar fútbol.

* * *

_Endo es idota! Endo wa baka desu! _**amén! **_o mejor ramen :9 tengo hambreeee... **akane ya te curaste ¬¬ U te dije que no bebieras antes de publicar fics **__Ya cállate kai, yo no bebo... _


	6. ¿El fin?

6. ¿El fin?

Al día siguiente.

Endo llegó a clases, los mellizos se dieron cuenta de que su mochila estaba más pesada (**Estaba llena de tréboles de 4 hojas y herraduras y cosas así)** que de costumbre por el ruido que se escuchó cuando la dejo en el suelo.

-Tal vez sea la hora de parar-Dijo la hermana mayor.

- Esto se está volviendo aburrido-Contestó el hermano menor-¿o no?

- Sí y además mira a Endo.

-Creo que nos hemos excedido con las bromas.

- Pero eso no significa que hoy no lo molestemos.

-¿Crees que ya es tiempo?-Dijo con un aire misterioso.

-Sí.

Cuando sonó la campana del recreo los mellizos fueron al patio y se sentaron bajo un árbol con una gran libreta y se pusieron a tramar su plan:

-¿Que te parece si lo golpea un martillo gigante- Dijo el hermano menor.

- Sí es una buena idea-Dijo la hermana mayor- pero no lo tendríamos listo para hoy…

-¿Y si lo lanzamos a un pozo?

- Recuerda que no nos queremos deshacer de él (_Ay, la voz de la razón (?)_)

- Ah, de veras…

Y así siguieron conversando todo el recreo y prepararon las trampas para la gran broma (_ni tanto)_ que llevarían a cabo a la salida de clases.

A la salida de clases se encontraron con Endo, quién iba acompañado de Goenji y Kido, y les dijo:

-Chicos únanse por favor…

-¡No!¬¬- le contestaron.

-Chicos, los reto a un partido. Goenji y Kido serán los defensas, si logran meter un gol en tres minutos ustedes ganan, si yo gano se unirán a mi equipo, si pierdo no los molestaré más.

-Bien,-Dijo la hermana mayor- pero es injusto…

-Para ustedes-Dijo el hermano menor

-¡Siiiiii!

Se dirigieron a la cancha a jugar e iniciaron el partido.

La hermana mayor le dio un pase al menor, Kido trató de marcarlo pero cuando llegó donde él, el balón ya estaba en el aire y los mellizos habían saltado utilizando una técnica nunca antes vista, los mellizos gritaron:

-¡Huracán estático!

El balón entró a la portería con la fuerza de un huracán y a la velocidad del rayo (**O sea, muy fuerte y muy rápidisisisisimo)**

Kido, Goenji y Endo quedaron paralizados del asombro, nunca habían visto un ataque como ese (_¬¬U en realidad no alcanzaron a verlo, iba muy rápido_).

Cuando Endo salió del estado de shock dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-Un gol-Le contestó la hermana mayor.

-Ahora- Dijo el hermano menor.

-Aquí – Dijo la hermana mayor.

-¬¬ Es algo obvio ¿no?- Dicen ambos.

-Esto… chicos…-Dijo Goenji pensando en lo que le harían si lo decía- ¿Quieren unirse al equipo?

-Esta bien-contestaron ambos.

- Ò[]Ó Pero… ¿cómo?- Dijo Endo- Yo les pregunté lo mismo y me agobiaron con trampas y llega Goenji, les pregunta ¡y le dicen que si sin hacerle nada!

-Es que él no es tan idiota como para caer en un hoyo señalizado con carteles de neón.

-Cambiando de tema –Dijo Kido- Chicos ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

- Mi nombre es Hina-Dijo la hermana mayor.

-Y yo Haru-Dijo el menor.

-¡Ay miren la hora!-DijoEndo.

-¿Donde está?- Dijeron los mellizos mirando a todos lados.

-Muy gracioso ¬¬U.

-Lo sabemos.

-En serio es muy tarde-Dijo Goenji- Adiós chicos nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós-Dijeron los mellizos- Esto… Endo no vayas por allá.

-Aaaaah…-Endo había caído en todas las trampas de una vez y ahora lo perseguían tres perros callejeros… (_Una de las trampas tenía carne molida.)  


* * *

_

_Creo que nos hemos demorado más de lo normal en este chapter _

**Hay una gran probabilidad de que la historia comience a volverse aburrida...**

_Así que..._

¡Haremos una votación!

En su review pongan:

a) Si quieren que la historia continúe relatando el *pasado oscuro* de los gemelos y sus travesuras dentro de Raimond.

b) Si prefieren que este sea el final de la historia, para que no se extienda mucho.

Pd: No publicaremos otro chapter hasta que por lo menos 1 persona vote ¿Entendido?

Si alguno de uds no esta registrado pero quiere enviarnos sus reviews mandenlas a a k a n e y k a i h o t m a i l . c o m (obviamente sin espacios)


End file.
